fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:Awakening_Anna_concept_art_head.png|Concept artwork of Anna from Awakening. File:Awakening_Merchant_Anna_Concept_Drawing.png|Concept artwork of the Merchant variant of Anna from Awakening. File:TMS concept of Shio and Mask clerk.jpg|Concept artwork of Shio and the Mask clerk from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. AnnaConcept.jpg|Concept art of Anna as an Outlaw from Fates FEW Anna Concept.jpg|Concept art of Anna for Fire Emblem Warriors. Official Artwork Anna FE13 Artwork.png|Anna as she appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Anna Heroes.png|Anna as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Anna Heroes 2.png|Anna as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Anna_Special.png|Artwork of Anna performing a special attack. File:Anna Heroes 3.png|Anna as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Anna Wealth-Wisher Heroes.png|Artwork of Anna Wealth-Wisher from Fire Emblem Heroes by hanekoto. Anna Wealth-Wisher Fight.png|Artwork of Anna Wealth-Wisher from Fire Emblem Heroes by hanekoto. Anna Wealth-Wisher Skill.png|Artwork of Anna Wealth-Wisher from Fire Emblem Heroes by hanekoto. Anna Wealth-Wisher Damaged.png|Artwork of Anna Wealth-Wisher from Fire Emblem Heroes by hanekoto. Warriors Anna OA.png|Anna's render from Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Cuboon Anna1.png|Artwork of Anna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by cuboon. File:Cuboon Anna2.png|Artwork of Anna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by cuboon. File:Anna_Cipher_Artwork.JPG|Artwork of Anna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayu. File:B11-096N artwork.png|Artwork of Anna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Genki Kuno. File:B17-059HN artwork.png|Artwork of Anna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Homazo. Trading Cards File:FE0 Anna.png|Anna as an Ylissean Trickster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Anna.png|Anna as a Nohrian Outlaw in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P09-009PR.png|Anna as a Factionless Agent in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-093HN.png|Anna as a Factionless Agent in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-094N.png|Anna as a Factionless Agent in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-095R.png|Anna as a Factionless Master Merchant in (Cipher). B11-095R+.png|Signed variant of Anna as a Factionless Master Merchant in (Cipher). B11-096N.png|Anna as a Factionless Trickster in (Cipher). B17-059HN.png|Anna as a Nohrian Adventurer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-060N.png|Anna as a Nohrian Outlaw in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P19-003PR.png|Anna as a Fodlan Merchant in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:Anna_Confession_Art.png|Artwork of Trickster Anna confessing her feelings to Robin in Awakening. File:Anna_Confession_Art_Part_2.png|Artwork of the second part of Trickster Anna's confession scene. Portraits File:FE1_Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Anna-FE3.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4_Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5_Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Anna-FE6.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. File:Anna-FE7.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Anna-FE8.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:Anna-FE9.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:PoR_Anna_full_portrait.png|Anna's full portrait from the Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance artbook. File:Anna FE10.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:Shadow_Dragon_Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Anna13Portrait.png|Anna's portrait as a playable Trickster in Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Anna FE13.png|Merchant Anna's standard portrait in Awakening. File:Anna Portrait (Summer Scramble Version).png|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait from the Summer Scramble DLC episode. File:Anna Portrait (Harvest Scramble Version).png|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait from the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC episode. File:Awakening_Five_Anna_Firefight_Portrait.png|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait from the Five-Anna Firefight DLC episode. File:Anna Portrait (Apotheosis Version).png|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait from the Apotheosis DLC episode. File:Anna_fates_portrait.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem Fates. Anna 3 Houses portrait.png|Anna's portrait from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Anna 3 Houses Trickster portrait.png|Anna's portrait from Fire Emblem: Three Houses as a Trickster. Portrait Anna Heroes.png|Anna's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Anna Wealth-Wisher Heroes.png|Portrait of Wealth-Wisher Anna from Heroes. File:Warriors_Anna_Twitter.png|Anna in Fire Emblem Warriors. Anna Portrait Warriors.png|Anna's portrait in Warriors. File:Shio.png|Shio from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Sprites and Screenshots File:FE13 Trickster (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Trickster in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. File:FE13 Merchant (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Merchant in Awakening. File:FE13 Merchant (DLC).png|Anna's battle model as a Merchant in the Five-Anna Firefight DLC. File:anna.jpg|Anna's battle model as an Outlaw in Fates. AnnaOniSavage.PNG|Anna's battle model as an Oni Savage in Fates. File:FEF Anna My Room Model.png|Anna's Private Quarters model. 3h anna commoner.jpg|Anna's battle model as a Commoner in Three Houses. 3h anna myrmidon.jpg|Anna's battle model as a Myrmidon in Three Houses. File:Anna FEH Sprite.png|Anna's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Anna Wealth-Wisher Heroes sprite.png|Sprite of Wealth-Wisher Anna from Heroes. Warriors Anna sprite.gif|Anna's sprite from Fire emblem Warriors. Miscellaneous File:Anna_Awakening_Chasing_Bandit_Art.png|Official artwork featuring Anna chasing Havetti with a Levin Sword in the Epilogue of the Fire Emblem Awakening Background Site. File:Anna_illustration.jpg|Anna from the One Hundred Songs of Heroes CD File:Anna card 25.jpg|Anna as a Trickster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. Anna3DS.png|Anna's trophy from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. AnnaThreeHouses.png|Picture of the Three Houses version of Anna used as the icon for the official Fire Emblem Twitter account. TricksterAnnaThreeHouses.jpg|Picture of the Three Houses version of Anna as a Trickster used as the icon for the official Fire Emblem Twitter account. Anna wealth-wisher pop01.png Anna wealth-wisher pop02.png Anna wealth-wisher pop03.png Anna wealth-wisher pop04.png Category:Character Gallery Page